Story 1 Chapter 2 : Music Video and Feelings
by ImaginaryDreamer25
Summary: Chapter 2 :)


_**Story 1 Chapter 2: Music Video and Feelings**_

(Next Day)

At Andrew's house, someone knocks on the door

*Knock Knock

"I'll get it" Andrew said. he opens the door.

"Hey Drake" Andrew said.

"Hey! So I'm done editing the music video check it out" Drake said with excitement.

Andrew and Drake started watching the video.

"Wow, Drake this video is awesome" Andrew said with a happy voice.

"I know right? So let's post it online?" Drake asks.

"No! Not yet" Andrew answered.

"Why?" Drake asks.

"Because I want Ashley to see this first" Andrew answered.

"Okay fine" Drake said.

"Let's go" Andrew said with excitement.

"Where?" Drake asks Andrew.

"To music mania to show Ashley this, come on hurry up" Andrew said in a hurry.

"Coming, Coming" Drake said.

Andrew and Drake went to music mania as they arrive Ashley and Dina are talking.

"So what do you want to do Friday night?" Dina asks Ashley.

"I don't know, It's my day off Friday" Ashley replied.

"That's great! Let's hang out or watch a movie on Friday" Dina said.

"Great idea" Ashley said happily.

Andrew and Drake walk towards them.

"Hey Ashley" Andrew said.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Ashley asks with a smile on her face.

"We're here because I want to show you the music video before we post it online" Andrew said.

"Really, that's so sweet. Thank you Austin" Ashley said smiling.

They both stare at each other.

"Ahem" Dina pretending to cough.

"Oh yeah, Austin meet my best friend Dina" Ashley introduce Dina.

"Nice to meet you, this is my best friend and director Drake" Andrew said to them.

"Hi" Ashley and Dina said.

"Hello" Drake replied.

"So let's go to my practice room and watch the video" Ashley said smiling.

They went to the practice room upstairs.

"Just sit where ever you feel comfortable, Oh Andrew just plug you're laptop on the wire behind the T.V" Ashley told Andrew.

Andrew started the video and everyone is watching and enjoying it, as the music video ended. They started clapping and cheering.

"Nice video, who made this?" Dina said to everyone.

"I did" Drake suddenly stands up and shouted.

"It's pretty good, you're an amazing director and editor" Dina complimented Drake.

"Thanks Dina" Drake thanked Dina. And started talking about the video.

Andrew grabs a chair and sits next to Ashley.

"What do you think?" Andrew asks Ashley.

"The video was amazing, you were really good" Ashley replied.

"Thanks, that means a lot "Andrew said with a smile.

Andrew started to stare at Ashley and smiled at her, Ashley looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ashley asks Andrew.

"Nothing" Andrew said and looked away.

Ashley's face turns red. (Blushing)

"You're an amazing songwriter Ashley" Andrew compliments Ashley.

"Thanks, and you're an amazing singer and dancer" Ashley compliments back.

Andrew smiled at her and she smiled back, they smiled and stare at each other.

Drake disturbs the and said

"Hey Andrew come on we need to go so we can post you're video" Drake said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go" Andrew said.

"Bye girls" Drake said to the girls.

"Bye Dina, Bye Ashley" Andrew said smiling.

"Bye Andrew" Ashley smiling. Dina just wave goodbye.

The guys left, Ashley and Dina went down.

"Isn't that video great?" Dina asks Ashley

"Yeah, it is" Ashley with a soft voice.

"Why do you sound like that?" Dina ask Ashley confuse.

"What do you mean?" Ashley confuse.

"The tone of your voice it's so soft like when a person is inlo…ve, wait a second, Ashley do you like him?" Dina asks excitedly.

"What? Like who?" Ashley confuse.

"Andrew, you like Andrew" Dina excited.

"No, I don't" Ashley denies it.

"Yes, you do" Dina convincing her to admit it.

"No, I don't" Denies it.

"Then why do you keep on staring and smiling at him?" Dina questions her.

"I keep staring and smiling at him because… uhm… because" Ashley having a hard time thinking of a reason.

"Oh come on Ashley, why don't you just admit it you like him" Dina still convincing her.

"Okay fine, I admit it I like Andrew" Ashley finally said it.

"Yes, I knew it... Hahaha!" Dina was happy.

"Don't tell anyone" Ashley said.

"Of course, I'll keep it a secret" Dina said.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone I like him" Ashley asks Dina

"I promise" Dina promise.

"Thank you, you're the best" Ashley was happy.

"I know I am" Dina just smiled at her.

They talk about it the whole time, Meanwhile at Andrew's house Drake is uploading the Music video.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Andrew daydreaming.

"Who?" Drake confuse.

"Ashley" Andrew answered.

Andrew daydreaming about Ashley.

"Andrew, Hey Andrew?" Drake said.

"What, what?" Andrew shocked.

"Dude are you okay? You're acting really weird lately." Drake concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay it's just I can't stop thinking about her" Andrew confuse.

"Who?" Drake even more confuse.

"Ashley, she's always on my mind and I don't know why" Andrew told Drake.

Drake comes up to him and started to smile at him.

"Dude there's only one reason" Drake said smiling.

"Really, what?" Andrew asks Drake.

"You like her, well not just like her as friend but like like her" Drake said.

Andrew thought about it and started to realize something.

"Maybe you're right" Andrew said shock.

"I'm always right, well sometimes" Drake said.

"I can't believe I'm falling for Ashley" Andrew still shock.

"Yes you are" Drake said.

"I need to tell her, she needs to know I like her" Andrew said in a rush.

"Slow down dude, Don't tell her yet" Drake stops him.

"Why not?" Andrew asks Drake.

"Because if you tell her you like her and she doesn't like her back you're friendship is over" Drake explained.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Andrew asks Drake.

"Keep it a secret for a while until we find out if she likes you back" Drake answered.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone I like Ashley" Andrew said.

"Sure, you're secret is safe with me" Drake said to Andrew.

Andrew thanked Drake and after a while Drake went home because it's getting late.

In the middle of the night, Andrew can't sleep he's thinking about Ashley. At the same time Ashley can't sleep either because she is thinking about Andrew.

"Ashley I can't stop thinking about you" Andrew said to himself.

"Andrew why are you always in my mind?" Ashley asks herself.

They think about each other until they fell asleep)

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Story 1 Chapter 3: "No title yet" **_:)


End file.
